Stress Free
by JonnyP86
Summary: Everyone has ways to releve stress. Tony flirts and tells jokes. Ziva runs. Gibbs builds boats. But how does McGee unwind?


**A/N – Just a fun one shot about my boy McGee!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or any of their characters!**

**Pairings – Slight McGiva**

It was the usual scene in the bullpen. Tony was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, Ziva was combing through her emails and trying desperately to tune out Tony's story of his latest sexual conquest, and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen; probably getting a refill of his trademark coffee of hiding in a dark corner waiting to make a surprise entrance. The only thing missing was McGee. Unlike normal mornings Tim McGee had not shown up for work yet, and it was approaching 8:00 AM.

"So….where do you think McGoo is ZEE-VAH?" Tony asked.

"I do not know Tony. Maybe he has been caught in traffic?" Ziva replied. But secretly she was starting to worry. McGee was never late and was always at his desk before the rest of the team, besides Gibbs of course.

"Well he better get here quick before the Boss notices…."

"Notices what DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he breezed into the bullpen with his trademark extra large, extra strong coffee.

"That Probie is late for work this morning, Boss!" DiNozzo said quickly and throwing McGee under the bus.

Ziva always hated when he did that. She always had a secret crush on McGee and hated to see him mistreated. The way he would smile seemed to make time slow down for her. Not to mention his eyes. When she would look into his deep green emeralds she could feel her blood grow hotter with passion. Not to mention his new look. With his dieting and trips to the gym he had went from overweight computer nerd to drop dead sexy NCIS Agent. Ziva had caught herself more than once staring longingly at McGee and noticing that she got a little 'moist' when she thought about what she wanted to do to him, if ever given the chance.

"Yeah? Well where is he DiNozzo?"

But DiNozzo was spared from answering by the elevator ding indicating an arrival. When the metal doors opened they revealed the man in question. As he hurried to his desk to start the day he sputtered out reasons for his lateness.

"Boss I am so sorry about this. First I woke up ten minutes late then Jet had to make an emergency potty run. And on the way into work I almost ran out of gas and had to stop for more. Then when I got back on the highway…..what?"

McGee's rambling had been cut short by his team mates and his Boss staring at him with shocked looks on their faces. What had rendered them speechless was not McGee's ramblings but the condition his face was in. McGee had come into work with a split lip that required some stitches, and a deep bruise on his jaw. Tell tale signs that he had been in a fight. The team couldn't wrap their heads around the possibility of the mild mannered, gentle, and all around nice guy Tim McGee getting into a fist fight with anyone. Ziva was the first to get over her shock enough to ask the obvious.

"McGee. What happened to your face?" She wanted nothing more than to run over to him and start attending to his injuries and nursing him back to health with gentle caresses and sweet kisses. But her feelings for the young man were still a secret and her Mossad rage was starting to build. If she could get her hands on the bastards that hurt her special man, oh the pain she would inflict!

"What this?" McGee said pointing to his bruise. "Oh, this is nothing. Just an accident."

"An accident, huh? That looks like more than an accident McPunchingBag. It looks like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson and lost!" Tony scoffed. He too was worried that something bad had happened to McGee. McGee was more than a partner or friend to Tony. Being an only child growing up Tony never had the gift of siblings, but if he did he would pray for a younger brother like McGee. Even though he would tease him constantly, it was always a playful teasing, but when his baby brother was in danger or even worse hurt he went into full on protective mode and would move heaven and earth to keep him safe.

"Guys really it's nothing. I promise!" McGee pleaded as he started to get a slight pink color in his cheeks from blushing.

"That doesn't look like nothing McGee. What happened?" Gibbs chimed in with his 'I want answers now!' attitude.

McGee looked at the ground and sighed. "Ok, last night after I left I went home to take a shower and when I went to step out I slipped on some soapy water that had splashed onto the floor and face planted my sink." McGee looked up and saw his teammates contemplating what he had just said, and he hoped they believed it.

"Go see Ducky and have him clear you for duty, then get back up here asap. We've got work to do." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Boss." McGee said and then hurried off, inwardly sighing in relief. _"Good."_ He thought. _"They bought it! I can only hope, next time the wounds won't be as visible."_

"Boss, you don't real buy that do you?" Tony asked after McGee had gone.

Gibbs didn't answer straight away. He just went back to his desk and said, "Leave it alone DiNozzo. He will tell us when he is ready." Then he started typing away at his computer.

"But Gibbs…" Ziva started but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he doesn't want us fussing over him. Besides he is a big boy and can take care of himself." Gibbs said with a look that said the conversation was over and not to be brought up again.

The team went back to work without further arguments. McGee was cleared for duty and was not questioned about his face again but could feel his team mates giving him concerned glances every once and a while.

The next few weeks went by with everything returning to normal. The MCRT solved two murder cases and McGee's face healed nicely. The whole incident became a distant memory until McGee came into work on a Monday morning after a weekend off sporting fresh injuries.

"Probie! What the hell happened this time and don't tell me you slipped and fell again!" Tony said while taking in his partners injuries.

McGee had entered the bullpen with a broken nose, a splint on his right wrist, and was cradling his chest, presumably nursing cracked or broken ribs. "I don't want to talk about it Tony." McGee stated in between shallow breaths. "It's embarrassing." As he shuffled his way to his desk and slowly lowered himself in his chair Ziva came around the corner dropping the case file she was holding upon seeing the state McGee was in.

"Tim!" Ziva exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "Oh my God, what happened to you!" she said softly as she started fussing over him. Over the past couple weeks she had been doing a horrible job hiding her feelings for the computer tech. Even the probationers could tell that she was head over heels for him and though she didn't deny it, she also did not outwardly admit it either.

"I'm fine Ziva." McGee muttered, trying to give the impression that he didn't like being fussed over. But, truth be told he was ecstatic that the sexy Israeli was the one fussing. Though he craved her touch more than anything and wanted to cuddle with her every night, he still couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date. "It was just…um…you know a little accident." McGee tried, as he was blushing at the soft caresses Ziva was giving him.

"Accident my foot! I'm taking you home and putting you to bed!" Ziva firmly stated with her hands on her hips while glaring at McGee.

Tony, while also deeply concerned about the origins of his brother's injuries, couldn't help but to laugh at Ziva's behavior. "Geez Ziva! A little possessive are we?" He asked with his trade mark smile, which was promptly wiped off when Ziva turned on him abruptly.

"And what if I am Tony?" Ziva said matter of factly.

"What if you are what David?" Gibbs said strolling into the bullpen, but coming to a stop in front of McGee's desk. "What is it this time McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee suddenly got very uncomfortable. _"Unbelievable!"_ He thought. _"After facing down some of the toughest guys in DC I still get turned into mush under the 'Gibbs Glare'._ "Um….well you see Boss it is kind of stupid." McGee said while looking at his desk. He could just feel his team standing around him waiting for an explanation.

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"Well this weekend I was walking Jet in the park by my house and when we got to this one area with some stairs, he saw a squirrel and took off after it. I wasn't paying attention and Jet pulled me right off my feet. I landed on the stairs and cracked a few ribs and busted my nose." McGee stated like he was giving a report.

"And your wrist?"

"It's just a precaution Boss!" McGee quickly stated. "You see Jet pulled with such force that he kind of sprained it and the doctors put this on just to be on the safe side."

"You really expect us to believe that McFibber?" Tony said.

"What?"

"We know there is more to it than that McGee." Ziva added with her arms crossed over her chest, looking more like a concerned wife than a federal agent.

"But!"

"Go home McGee." Gibbs said cutting through the banter.

"What? But Boss I have the all clear from the doctor." McGee quickly said while scrounging through his bag for his doctor's note.

"You have plenty of sick time McGee. Take the week off and come back once you are all healed up." Gibbs ordered and went back to his desk.

"But Boss…" McGee tried.

"It wasn't a suggestion McGee." Gibbs said with his 'don't argue' voice.

"Yes Boss." McGee sighed and made his way to the elevator.

"Wait Tim! I will drive you home." Ziva said and went to grab her jacket and keys.

"Really?! That would be great Ziva!" McGee said with a big grin.

"Agent David, I don't recall telling you to go anywhere." Gibbs said looking up from his computer. When Ziva looked like she was about to protest he added, "McGee got himself here so he can get himself home." Ziva and McGee visibly deflated.

Ziva then turned back to McGee. "Fine. But you will go straight home and take it easy!" Ziva ordered poking her finger into McGee's chest. "And I will be by later to check up on you and make you dinner." Ziva added with a slight grin.

"O-Ok. That w-would be great Ziva." McGee stuttered. "It's a date?" He formed it into a question not knowing if he should get his hopes up.

"I guess it is." Ziva said with a slight blush in her cheeks as she turned to pick up the file she dropped earlier.

"Ugh….will you two get a room?" Tony teased.

"SHUT UP TONY!" McGee and Ziva said in unison then shared a smile.

With that Tony put his hands up in surrender and McGee went home.

The next day the MCRT occupied their time with cold cases and theories about how McGee got his injuries. Tony had asked Ziva if McGee gave anything away during their dinner date but Ziva said that Tim stuck to his story. When asked what else they did during the night Ziva blushed and refused to talk about it any further. Realizing he wouldn't be getting any juicy gossip, Tony dropped that particular subject. The team spent the rest of the week throwing one wild theory after another about how McGee really got his injuries. One day it was roller derby, the next it was a horrible Frisbee accident, but the most ridiculous one came on Friday with Tony suggesting that McGee was really a costumed vigilante patrolling the streets at night fighting crime.

Having gotten fed up with the useless discussions Tony and Ziva were having Gibbs decided to put a stop to it. "That's enough! Will you two just drop it already? Good grief, I would have thought that you two had more going on in your **adult **lives than talking about how McGee may or may not have been hurt!"

"But Boss, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious or worried." Tony replied.

"It is true Gibbs. I have spent the majority of the week with Tim and he is very secretive about the subject." Ziva added. Then glared at Tony when he looked like he was about to comment on Ziva spending her nights with McGee.

"Alright." Gibbs said with a sigh and looked at his two agents. "McGee has come in injured twice in the past month right?" They nodded. "And both times he looked like he had been in a fight, right?" They nodded again. "And it seemed to take place on the weekend at night, right? More than likely on a Friday night due to the state of his injuries, right?" Again the pair nodded in agreement not knowing where he was going with his theory. "Well there you go!" Gibbs said then walked out of the bullpen.

"There we go what, Boss?" Tony said really confused. When he didn't get an answer he turned to Ziva and saw that she was just as confused a he was. "What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know." Ziva answered. "You don't think he is telling is to follow Tim, do you?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Actually I think that is exactly what he is doing. Hmmm?"

Ziva then narrowed her own eyes. She didn't like the idea of following her Timmy Bear like he was a suspect but was very curious about how he got hurt. And if following him could provide that answer than she was willing to take the risk. Besides, anybody who would hurt her McGee would seriously regret it!

The next week passed in normal fashion. McGee had healed nicely and was back to being the first one at his desk. Tony was back to being his 'Tony-ish' self. And Ziva was Ziva. Although, the chemistry between the two youngest agents had become more open and flirty, if they were trying to hide the fact that they were seeing each other socially then they were doing a very poor job. But neither Gibbs nor DiNozzo said anything about their behavior. After days of no call outs and catching up on cold cases it was Friday. When the work day was over McGee turned off his computer and headed for the elevator.

"Goodnight guys. Tony I will see you on Monday and Ziva I will see you tomorrow night!" He said while giving her a sweet smile, which she returned.

"Night Probie." Tony responded without looking up from his work.

"Goodnight Tim. Enjoy your workout. I will call you when I get home." Ziva said while throwing him a wink.

After the elevator doors closed behind McGee, both Tony and Ziva quickly turned off their computers and scrambled towards the stairs. Gibbs watched the pair run off and just sighed and walked to the elevator.

After following McGee to his apartment and waiting on the street for about 15 minutes while he changed, Tony and Ziva were once again tailing McGee to his location. As they kept driving they noticed that they were heading into the downtown area.

"This is odd." Ziva commented. "Why would he be going downtown? There are plenty of gyms in Silver Springs."

"You guys don't work out together?" Tony asked a little surprised.

"We have gone on runs together but, no we do not go to the gym together. Tim prefers to go after work while I prefer to go in the morning. Still, I do not believe he is here to work out."

"Aha! So you do believe that he is a masked vigilante cleaning up the streets of DC at night." Tony said with a hint of victory in his voice.

Ziva just rolled her eyes. "Tony that is even more ridiculous than suggesting he was into Roller Derby."

"That was your suggestion Ziva!" Tony said shooting her a quick glare.

She just shrugged. "Well we are about to find out whatever he is doing because he seems to be parking in that lot over there."

Tony quickly pulled off to the side of the street and both he and Ziva watched McGee get out of his Porsche, and walk up to a couple of security guards that were standing in front of a normal looking building. After saying a quick hello to both guards he walked inside. After a few seconds, Tony and Ziva decided to investigate. When they walked up to the guards they were stopped.

"You two here to watch?" The first guard asked.

"Yeah." Tony said without missing a beat. All those years of undercover jobs always paid off.

The second guard walked up and held out two wrist bands. "The viewing area is on the second floor. You will find refreshments and the betting cages up there. Enjoy!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Both Ziva and Tony said in unison, and then walked inside.

Once upstairs the pair was surprised to find a rather large bar and seating area over looking what looked like a UFC ring. After getting a scotch on the rocks for himself and a mojito for Ziva Tony started looking around for McGee. After failing to locate him he went back to Ziva who was studying the betting cages.

"Did you find him?" Ziva asked taking her drink from Tony.

"No. It's too crowded in here." Tony said still looking around. "What is this place?"

"From what I can tell this is a fighting arena." Ziva said. "A legal one." She added once she saw the look on Tony's face. "The certifications are over there." She said pointing to the wall by the betting cages. "But what I don't understand is these times next to the fighters names." Ziva commented. "Are these supposed to be the times they will fight?"

Tony looked at the board in question and started laughing at his friends' confusion. "Oh come on Ziva! You mean to tell me you have never been to the horse track before?" Tony asked.

"What do horses have to do with anything?" Ziva asked quite confused.

Tony stood agape for a second then shook his head. "Never mind. Look it is a gambling system, you see? People place a bet on a fighter and the numbers next to their names are the odds." Tony saw Ziva nod and scrunch up her face to show that she was listening and processing his information. "For instance, if you place a one hundred dollar bet on this guy named 'The Blob' then you would win twenty-five hundred dollars since the odds are twenty-five to one. However, if you place the same bet on 'The Terminator' them you would only win one-hundred dollars, since his odds are one to one. You got it?"

"I think so." She said slowly. "So 'The Terminator' would be the worst fighter since his odds are not so great, yes?"

"Nope. It doesn't work that way. He is actually the house favorite. The lower the odds, the better the fighter. Since his are one to one that means that he is expected to win the whole tournament and the house doesn't want to lose too much money when he does." Tony corrected while pulling out his wallet.

"Are you placing a bet Tony?"

"Yeah. I think I am going with 'The Blob' it was a great movie and I have always gone for the under dogs!" He said with a grin.

After placing his bet Tony and Ziva walked around a little more still looking for McGee and when they couldn't see him they decided to sit down at a table close to the railing overlooking the ring, figuring the could spot him eventually if they stayed in one spot. After, a couple more drinks a voice came over the PA system saying the fights were going to start in a few moments. Thanks to the booze the pair started to loosen up a little and was actually looking forward to the bouts but was still keeping an eye out for McGee.

The lights in the bar got dim and spot light illuminated the ring. Standing in the center of the ring was an announcer dressed in a tuxedo. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our 12 annual DC Fight Night. Tonight is very special, as we are having tournament style match ups this evening. And a special treat for the veterans of the show, 'The Terminator' IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" At that announcement the whole place erupted in cheers.

"That guy must be pretty good!" Ziva yelled over to Tony.

"Yeah! But I have a feeling 'The Blob' is going to come out on Top!" Tony yelled back, though inwardly he was worried he picked the wrong horse.

"Now let's get this show on the road. Our first match of the evening starts NOW!" The man said pumping up the crowd. "Our first fighter has been making waves all over the DC circuit. With a career record of twenty-seven wins to three losses. He weighs in at two-hundred and forty-five pounds and stands six feet five inches tall. Here he is, Mike 'The Blob' Peterson!" Everybody stood and cheered. Tony was whooping and hollering at the sight of his fighter.

"See, I told this guy was going to come out on top!" Tony yelled to Ziva, looking quite satisfied.

"The bigger they are Tony…" Ziva started but was cut off by the announcer.

Down in the ring 'The Blob' looked real nervous. He had started sweating as soon as he was told he would be facing 'The Terminator' in the very first round. He had considered bowing out of the fight, since he knew the man's reputation in the ring. And it wasn't pretty. Some fighters retired after facing 'The Terminator' and 'The Blob' was not ashamed to admit that he was scared. But, his pride as a fighter forced him to face this demon head on, knowing he was more than likely going to lose.

Seeing 'The Blob's' face, the announcer gave him a sympathetic smile before announcing the next fight. "And now ladies and gentleman, you are in for a surprise. This next fighter needs no introduction. Weighing in at one-hundred and eighty-five pounds, standing six feet three inches. With a career record of fifteen wins and no losses. HERE HE IS! THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE UNDEFEATED…..TIM 'THE TERMINATOR' MAH-GEE!" With that, McGee appeared and started walking down the aisle towards the ring with a look on his face that had never been seen by his friends or family. He had look that told whoever was looking that he was ready for war!

Tony and Ziva were frozen in shock. The sight of McGee made them feel like they were dreaming. There was no way that their Tim McGee, who was the nicest guy on the planet, was a professional fighter that was undefeated in fifteen fights and could clearly strike fear into someone twice his size judging by the look on 'The Blob's face.

"Probie? It can't be!" Tony said shaking his head and pinching himself trying to wake up. "It has got to be the booze. Probie can't even fight. Right?"

Ziva didn't respond. She was still in a state of shock. She couldn't seem to comprehend that the man she was looking at and her gentle little Timmy Bear were one in the same.

The shock they were in before the fight started was nothing compared to the shock they felt when it ended ten seconds after the first bell due to McGee landing a flying knew into 'The Blob's face. As the night went on the pair got over their shock and were cheering their friend on as he scored knock out after knock out. Tony was boasting to anyone that would listen that he was a close personal friend of 'The Terminator' and Ziva was right there with him saying the she was his girlfriend. The people in the bar area just shook their heads and said, "Yeah right!"

By the time the fights were over and Tim was pronounced the champion, Tony was jumping up and down with joy, completely forgetting that he lost two-hundred dollars on 'The Blob' and Ziva was anxiously wanting to go over to McGee's place and 'celebrate' with her champion in the shower and maybe have a private match in his bedroom. Lost in their own thoughts, neither noticed the man standing at their table drinking a beer, taking in their reactions with a smirk. When they turned around their shouting was cut short.

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Boss!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs just smiled and said, "Is your curiosity satisfied now?"

They both nodded, and Tony asked, "How long have you known Boss?"

"A couple weeks. Been coming to his matches ever since. He's pretty good!"

Tony shared a look with Ziva and said, "So you aren't mad? You know, him lying about and all?"

"Why would I be mad? He was following my rules to the letter." Gibbs stated matter of factly, referring to rules four and seven.

"Oh." Was all Ziva could manage then looked over her shoulder in time to see McGee heading back to the locker room.

Gibbs, being ever attentive said, "The way to the locker rooms is over there Ziva." Pointing to a stairwell in the corner.

Ziva looked at him and smiled before saying good bye to Tony and running off.

"So, you're ok with it right? Them breaking Rule Twelve?" Tony asked. He saw how happy they made each other and was prepared to argue on their behalf.

"Well yeah Tony. Don't you think I would have said something weeks ago if I wasn't?" Gibbs said finishing his beer. "Besides, after seeing firsthand what he can do with his fists do you really think I am going to try and tell him who he can and cannot see?" He said with a smile and then walked towards the exit.

Tony thought about it for a second and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess I wouldn't want to have that conversation with 'The Terminator' either." Then followed his Boss to the exit. But a thought popped into his head that made his smile fade away. "Maybe I should go easy on the pranks and jokes. Just to be on the safe side."

**THE END**


End file.
